Estrella de la noche:Vengador Nocturno
by Anonimo2025
Summary: Basado en una película, la historia nos narra la vida de una pegaso de nombre Silver Rain que tras perder a su familia en un accidente que fue provocado, comienza su búsqueda de los culpables, los cuales va asesinando uno a uno asta consumar su venganza.
1. Chapter 1

**Capitulo 1:Accidente en el Tren**

Faltaba tan solo una semana para la celebración del Verano y una familia conformada por 4 integrantes se alistaba para viajar a Canterlot para presenciar la ceremonia oficial, lo que no se imaginaban es que para 3 de ellos iba a ser su ultimo viaje.

La pequeña pony de nombre Silver Diamond era apenas una potra y este era su primer viaje a Canterlot, al igual que su hermana mayor, de nombre Silver Rain, que también era su primer viaje.

-A que hora llegamos- decía la pequeña Silver Diamond mientras saltaba alrededor de sus padres.

-Cálmate, ni siquiera hemos subido al tren- contesta un padre a las insistentes preguntas de su hija.

En eso apareció el tren con destino a Canterlot y toda la familia subió tranquilamente, la familia llego a sus asientos y se sentó a la espera que el tren partiera, el silencio de la familia fue roto cuando una vos nada familiar dijo:

-Siguiente parada, la ciudad de Canterlot- decía mientras cerraba las puertas.

-Valla ya era hora-decía el padre para si mismo.

-Silver Rain te pasa algo- le dijo la madre a la joven pegaso.

-Nada, solo tengo un mal presentimiento-Respondió de manera seria.

Ya no faltaba mucho para llegar cuando el puente por el que justo devia a pasar reventó al parecer por algún explosivo, los gritos de pánico de los ponis atrapados adentro llenaron el ambiente del lugar mientras el tren se iba al precipicio, debido a la gran velocidad a la que iba el maquinista no pudo parar a tiempo.

-Nos caemos- grito un unicornio.

-Salgan de aquí- grita una pegaso.

-Que sucede- decía Silver Diamont si darse cuenta de lo que pasaba.

-Tranquila hija, todo saldrá bien- respondió la madre.

Pero todos saben que no iba a ser así, en eso el tren se golpeo fuertemente y el asiento en el que estaba la joven pegaso salio disparado por una ventana y termino impactando contra la roca, por suerte el asiento del tren amortigua la caída, pero para los que estaban en el tren no salieron mejor, el tren cayo al rió y se sumergió tan rápido que no nadie pudo salir y se ahogaron todos.

El único sobreviviente fue Silver Rain, que a pesar que tenia gran parte del cuerpo lastimado y uno que otro hueso roto, sus alas avían salido ilesos.

* * *

><p><strong>Sentimiento de culpa<strong>

Todo fue tan rápido, solo escuche a los otros ponis gritar y de repente silencio, no lo entiendo``que paso´´, de vi aver echo caso a mi presentimiento pero ya es tarde todos los que quería se han ido, y no volverán.

En eso escuche una vos que se me acercaba:

-Mire jefe este sigue vivo, que hago con el- dijo riéndose.

-¿Porque preguntas lo que es obvio?, eliminala no debe aver testigos de lo que paso- le dijo de mal gana mientras se subió a una carreta y se iba.

-Bueno amiga te llego la hora- lo dijo en tono como tratando de reflejar compacion.

-Que le hicieron al puente- le dije mientras sentía que me derrumbaba.

-Lo volamos, acaso no lo viste- respondió.

-Por que, mataron a todos- le grite.

-Es un mensaje para alguien pero descuida no vas a decirle nadie de esto- Me dijo mientras se me acercaba y sacaba una especie de pistola que se lo colocaba en los cascos delanteros se dispara con un movimiento de estos.

-Adiós- me dijo mientras me apuntaba.

Sentí como si la fuerza me regresara, ahora me pregunto habrá sido por la ira de saber que acabaron con 200 ponis solo para enviar un mensaje a uno, bueno fueron 199, yo sobreviví.

Note que se confió mucho y salte encima de el tomándolo por el arma y espesamos a forcejear.

-¿Que ases para?- gritaba pero no le conteste.

De repente sonó un disparo, pensé que era mi fin pero el que callo fue él, mi ira segó mi conciencia y me acerque asta donde había caído y lo tome por el cuello y le di cascasos en la cabeza asta romperle el tabique.

-Por favor, detente-me decía con desesperación.

La ira me cegó totalmente asta que finalmente pare y lo puse sobre el precipicio mientras lo sostenía por el cuello.

-No por favor te diré quien es el culpable-me dijo de forma desesperada, pero lenta debido a las múltiples heridas en su rostro.

-¿Quien es el culpable?-le grite.

-Fue Sunset Shimmer, ella quería mandar el mensaje a Celestia por eso mando derribar el puente a un grupo de mafiosos- me respondió casi en lagrimas.

-¿Cuantos?-le dije.

-En total somos 25 los que trabajamos para a ser el trabajo sucio-me dijo.

-Bueno ahora serán solo 24- le dije riéndome serena mente.

-¿QUE?,ESPERA,NOOOOOOO¡-Gritaba mientra yo lo soltaba y cae al precipicio, por ser pony normal, savia que moriría pero me importaba poco.

25 fueron los involucrados, bueno los matare uno a uno decía mientra buscaba un transporte para llegar a Canterlot.


	2. Chapter 2

**Capitulo 2:Venganza en la ceremonia del Día mas largo del Año**

Bueno, al fin pude salir de ese hospital, les contare, cuando encontré un transporte que llevaría a Canterlot, era el carruaje nada mas ni nada menos que de un clan familiar que se asía llamar ``Clan Apple´´, cuando subí perdí el conocimiento y desperté en una cama en el hospital.

Luego de rogar a la enfermera diciéndole que ya me sentía sano y que tenia que salir de ese hospital o enloquesearia de aburrimineto.

Bueno ya que no tenia nada que hacer decidí ir a ver la celebración, me senté atrás por temor a que alguien de la ciudad de la que vengo me reconosca, por ahora lo mejor era que pensaran que estaba muerto.

En la celebración presentaron a una tal Twilight Sparkle como nueva princesa de Equestria, pero claro me importaba poco eso. Para mi suerte, no necesite buscar mucho al otro tipo del accidente del tren a ese tal jefe. Portaba un portafolio que de seguro devia tener alguna cosa importante.

Recordé del arma que le quite al otro pony antes de arrojarlo a precipicio, la saque disimuladamente y me acerque a el sin que se diera cuenta.

-Hola- le dije fingiendo alegría.

-Pe...pe...pero, no puede ser, debías esta muerta- me dijo mientras se volteaba con gran imprecion.

-Mi alma murió aquel día, pero mi cuerpo vengara a mis familiares que murieron ese día- le dije seriamente.

-Y que harás, golpearme asta matarme- me dijo en tono burlón.

-Adiós- le dije mientras saque el arma por completo, le apunte en la cabeza y habri fuego.

5 disparos, un de lleno en la cabeza, 2 en el cuello, uno en el pecho y un ultimo que lo alcanzo el hombro derecho, era un hecho, lo había matado.

Los guardias reales salieron aver lo que pasaba pero debido a que aquel arma asía un ruido similar a la de las pistolas todos los ponis salieron corriendo en todos direcciones, lo que me dio tiempo de cojer el portafolios y salir volando de ay.

Paresia la fuga perfecta a no ser que una pegaso azul de crin arco iris me siguió, intente perderle primero aumentando mi velocidad, luego me di cuenta que era mas rápida que yo, saque el arma y le dispare un tire serte ro que le impacto en un ala asiéndola estrellarse en un callejón.

Pensé que era uno de los responsable así que me le acerque con la intención de sacarle algo antes de eliminarla, cuando estuve cerca se levanto adolorida por el disparo y me dijo.

-Quien eres- me grito.

Note que lleva un traje con mascara(Como el de la portada) y le dije:

-Soy el que busca venganza de los inocentes, soy el Vengador Nocturno- le dije, nunca pensé que seria el apodo que me pondrían, solo dije lo primero que pensé.

-Por que mataste a aquel tipo- me pregunto con cierto miedo.

-Por que tenia una cuenta pendiente con migo- le dije de modo serio.

En eso escuche que alguien me grito por la espalda.

-Tú, como es posible que le hagas esto a quien te llevo al hospital- me dijo de modo serio y firme.

-De que hablas- le interrogue.

-No es posible- dijo la pegaso mientras se quejaba por su herida.

-Quienes son ustedes- le grite con ira.

-Yo soy AppleJack y a quien has disparado se llama Rainbow Dash- me grito con tanta fuersa que me dio miedo.

-Alto ay todos- Grito un guardia.

-Ami nadie me amenaza- le dije sacando la arma y dispare 6 tiros contra el guardia.

El guardia se quedo inmobil y pensé que había fallado los 6, pero este se inclino y luego callo muerto.

-Lo mataste- me dijo Rainbow Dash.

-Si no me dejan en paz seguirán ustedes- les dije con uno sereno.

-Nunca de vimos sacarte de aquel sitio en el te encontramos- me dijo AppleJack con ira.

-Me derivaran aver dejado morir- les dije con pena y sentimiento de culpa.

Note varias pisadas y me di cuenta que era la guardia que venia así que sin pensarlo dos beses abrí una tapa de la alcantarilla y me escape por ay, Rainbow Dash me quiso seguir pero AppleJack la detuvo diciéndole que era peligroso ademas estaba herida.

Sentí que había eliminado quien se lo merecía pero me dio pena que un guardia pagara por algo que no iso pero bueno, no siempre las cosas salen como uno quiere.

Saliendo de a que lugar de diriji rápidamente la afueras de Canterlot y me quite el traje y lo escondí en una maleta que encontré ay junto con la pistola, luego habri a ver que era lo que había en el portafolio, mi sorpresa no fue para menos, no era lo que me esperaba pero era importante, era una carga de C4 perfectamente preparada, lista para ser colocada según esta en la entrada al castillo, incluso estaban datos claros de como cuando y a que hora debía ser usada.

Me sentí aliviado porque supe que salve a muchas ponis que hubieran muerte en la explosion, pero luego me agobio la duda de quien seria el próximo de mi lista, sin datos claros estaba perdido.


	3. Chapter 3

**Capitulo 3: El vengador ataca de nuevo, Masacre en Canterlot**

Mientras tanto, en Canterlot...

El hospital general estaba abarrotado de periodistas que buscaban hablar con Rainbow Dash, como ya sabrán no se les permitía entrar, en la habitación de Rainbow Dash se encontraban AppleJack, Rarity, Pinkie Pie, Fluttershy , Speak, Twilight, Celestia, Luna, un capitán de la guardia(No era Shining Armor), dos guardias y no se quien mas.

-Señora Rainbow Dash, debe darnos los datos mas precisos acerca de como era, era pegaso, unicornio, pony terrenal, ¿Que color era?, que tamaño tenia, color de crin...- decía el capitán del ejercito.

-Ya le e dicho mil beses que lo único que se es que era pegaso, no se nada mas, llevaba antifaz respecta al color no me recuerdo muy bien tampoco...- decía una débil Rainbow Dash antes de ser interrumpida.

-Yo les daré datos mas cercanos- grito AppleJack.

-¿Seguro que puede?- pregunto el capitán.

-Por supuesto, con mi ayuda ese asesino acaba tras las rejas en un santiamén- decía una AppleJack confiada.

-Bueno en ese caso acompáñenos Señorita AppleJack- y diciendo esto salieron del cuarto AppleJack y los guardias, incluyendo al capitán.

-Al fin se fueron- decía Rainbow Dash con gran alivio.

-No recuerdas nada de como era- interrogo Twilight.

-Em... Bueno... yo... creo que saldré para que Rainbow descanse y se relaje- decía Fluttershy mientras salia.

-Ya que estas saliendo me podrías ayudar en un asunto que debo arreglar, claro si no te molesta Fluttershy- comento Rarity.

-No hay problema Rarity- respondió Fluttershy.

-Luego nos vemos Dashy- grito Pinkie Pie que tambien salia.

-Asta luego- respondió Rainbow Dash

Solo quedaron Rainbow y las princesas.

-Yo tambien me voy debo elevar la Luna- dijo Luna mientras salia- pondré a a la guardia nocturna a vigilar toda la noche.

-Bien hermana, yo tambien me retiro debo salir a atender a la prensa y a ser mis deberes- dijo Celestia mientras salia de la habitación

-Y bien Twilight- digo Rainbow.

-Yo me quedare un rato mas- respondió Twilight.

-Esta bien- dijo con algo de desanimo Rainbow.

* * *

><p>En la entrada a Canterlot...<p>

Un carrito era jalado por un poni terrenal de nombre Noteworthy, el carrito tenia armas rara como pistolas, metrallas de mano, lanza bombas, etc. El carrito se detuvo en la entrada y espero 5 minutos y luego llamo:

-Jefe, estas ay- grito Noteworthy mientras abansava.

Se escuchan 3 disparos, el poni cae muerto.

-Eso fue fácil- dice Silver Rain mientras recogía el carrito y lo llevaba a la entrada de Canterlot.

* * *

><p>En el castillo de Canterlot...<p>

-Celestia esto es terrible- dijo una Luna agitada- nos han dicho que una bomba explotara a la entrada de Canterlot.

-Esto es terrible, avisa ala guardia diurna y nocturna que revisen todo el puente- devia Celestia preocupada- evacuen a todos los recidentes cerca a la entrada y avisen que necesito ve a Twilight y a sus...- Fue interrumpido cuando un guardia entro.

-Su altesa, hemos localizado la bomba se encuentra en un carrito- decía el guardia con un tono de desesperación.

-Lo han desactivado ya- grito Luna con su voz real.

-No hemos podido esta conectado a un gran sistema de cables que lo rodean- dijo el guardia asustado.

-Debemos enviar a unicornios a desactivarlo- dijo Celestia.

-Avisan a la guardia noctu...- fue interrumpida esta no por un guardia sino por una explosion.

Al instante la entrada de Canterlot se hiso un infierno en llamas, y luego se escucho un montón de disparos, parecía la segunda guerra mundial.

* * *

><p>En el hospital...<p>

-Rainbow esta bien- grito Twilight.

-Si que paso- grito Rainbow mientras salia de debajo de su cama.

-Fue una gran explosion a las afueras de Canterlot, párese que no hay luz- grito mientras corria por una vela.

En eso ase escucha un ruido de vidrios rotos.

-Ayuda- gritaban en la habitación de al lado.

-Voy a ver que pasa- salio Rainbow por la puerta solo para cerrarla de golpe.

-Que pasa- Twilight pregunto.

-SE QUEMA EL EDIFICIO¡- grito Rainbow mientras salia por la ventana.

-Y que hay del poni de al lado- grito Twilight.

-SE QUEMO Y NOS PASARA LO MISMO SI NO SALIMOS DE ACÁ¡- gritaba Rainbow mientras rompía la ventana.

-Vamos- dij Twilight que reventó la ventana con un rayo mágico y levito Rainbow y ambos salieron afuero.

* * *

><p>En un callejón...<p>

-Vynil corre ya casi nos escapamos del fuego- grito Octavia.

-No puedo mas no siento las pierna- respondió Vynil.

-Quietas no se muevan- grito un guardia nocturno.

En ese instante otra vos le grito por atrás.

-Adiós- dijo Silver Rain.

2 disparos, ambos en la cabeza y el guardia muro.

-Quien eres- dijo Octavia asustada.

-Eso no importa, lárguense antes que me arrepienta- Dijo la Vengadora.

Ambas ponis salieron disparadas como un rayo, y hablando de rayos fue eso lo que le cayo en cima a la enmascarada.

-Te tenemos- grito Twilight.

-V as a pagar por todo lo que as echo- dijo Rainbow.

-Yo no les e echo nada a ustedes- dijo la enmascarada.

-Fuiste tu quien reventó la bomba en la entrada- dijo Twilight.

-Perdón pero la carga de C4 que tengo aun esta en mi poder y todavía no la e usado- respondía la enmascarada.

En eso al ver que la encapuchada se levantaba le lanzo un hechizo paralizador, pero esta escapo fácilmente y salto en una alcantarilla que luego cayo encima de la entrada a la alcantarilla.

-Vamos a seguirla- dijo Rainbow.

-No, Rainbow debemos rescatar a tantos ponis como podamos- dijo Twilight.

Esa noche Canterlot vivió un infierno, media ciudad se hiso cenizas en menos de 5 horas.


	4. Chapter 4

**Capitulo 4: Recuperemos la lista**

Todo había quedado reducido a cenizas, 4,375 ponis muertos, 658 ponis heridos, esto era una catástrofe. Ni en la guerra de Equestria hubieron tantos muerto en una sola noche.

* * *

><p>Entremos en Silver Rain...<p>

Bueno ayer no fue como esperaba, lleve y carrito y lo escondí en una cueva a las afueras de Canterlot, la carga de C4 la metí junto con el carrito cuando escuche una explosion, salí a ver y los guardias me dieron una paliza antes que pudiera escapar, por poco y me matan.

Creo que me echaron la culpa y me di cuenta de algo, aparte que necesito aprender magia para defenderme de los unicornios, tengo en mi poder los nombre completos de los 25 cómplices y el de su líder.

Lo que me sorprendió fue que los tres Wonderbolt estuvieran involucrados, bueno quedaron en a ser una exhibición en Cloudsdale, ahora venia lo lindo(literalmente), devia salir de Canterlot, la cual esta totalmente vigilada, arriesgando a que me descubran por mostrar el color de mi pelaje y para colmo, como iba a entrar a Cloudsdale las ciudades esta tan vigiladas como si fuera una prisión:

-Si me paran que les iba a decir- me decía yo misma.

-Señor oficial no llevo nada en la carreta, si como no solo llevo armas de alto calibre, una carga de C4 y eso es todo, a quien engaño no tendría oportunidad.

-Ya se- me dije- voy a escapar en la noche.

* * *

><p>En la comisaria...<p>

-Muchas gracias por su descripción Señorita AppleJack, ahora ya la tenemos identificada.

-Bueno, en ese caso quisiera saber ¿como se llama?- dijo AppleJack.

-Su nombre es Silver Rain, pero supuesta mente ella murió en un accidente de un tren, pero al parecer logro sobrevivir y ahora tenemos mas sospechas de que ella es quien provoco que el puente se cayera.

* * *

><p>En la alcantarilla...<p>

Siento ese raro presentimiento algo pasa voy a dará una vuelta, creo que iré un rato al hospital y luego a la comisaria.

Salí de la alcantarilla y fui al hospital, que linda mi suerte diría, al llegar al hospital me encontré con Flutteshy quien me saludo y se puso a conversar con migo, para mi suerte no me reconoció:

-Hola amiga, has venido a ayudar en el rescate de los ponis atrapados- me dijo sonriendo.

-Eee... si, si a eso vine- le dije con algo de nerviosismo.

-Gracias a dios que ya se identifico a esa desgraciada que causo esto- me dijo con algo de enojo.

-Que bien, y en ¿donde la identificaron?- pregunte.

-En este momento la tienen su retrato en la comisaria, solo falta que la confirmen para que lo peguen en todos los muros de Equestria- me dijo sonriendo.

-Y cuando sera- le dije algo desesperada.

-Se que estas emocionada pero descuida lo publican hoy a la 7:00 p.m.

-Gracias- y salí disparado a mi cueva.

Una ves en mi cueva tome la carga de C4 junto con una ametralladora de mano y dos pistolas, ademas de mi traje que me lo puse encima, y salí volando a la comisaria.

Vole asta la comisaria, eran las 6:00 p.m. y me junte a la puerta para escuchar su conversación.

-Es un echo, la fugitiva es Silver Rain- dijo el capitán.

-Bien ahora la arrestaran- dijo AppleJack.

-Que ases espiando a mi hermana- me grito una pequeña potranca.

En eso los guardias gritaron:

-¿Quien anda ay?- gritaron al unisono.

Empuje a la pequeña y derribe la puerta de un pata don, ahora creo que eso lo hice por que tenia los nervios de punta, active la carga de C4 y se los aventé , acto seguida lance una ráfaga con mi arma que derribo a 2 guardias, los otros se tiraron al piso incluyendo a la testigo.

-Adiós- les dije riéndome.

Reventó la carga de C4 y hiso que todo el edificio cayera aplastando a quienes quedaron con vida.

-NOOOOO¡, ASESINA¡- me grito la pequeña mientras corría al fuego y empujaba un muro que aplastaba a una poni.

-Hermana, no te mueras...- decía la pequeña.

Me di cuenta que era AppleBoom y la cogí le le puse una pistola en la cabeza.

-Muévete y de mato a mejor vida- le dije serena mente.

-Mi hermana va morir aplastada- me devia entra lagrimas la pequeña.

Eso me conmobio e iso que recordara a mi hermana, definitivamente nadie devia perder a alguien así.

-No te muevas- le grite.

Corrí asía donde estaba el muro y lo levante con mucho esfuerzo, entones la pequeña saco a su hermana y la abraso, su hermana esta consiente y me dijo:

-Por que lo hiciste- me dijo con poca fueras debido a las heridas que llevaba.

-¿A que te refieres?- le pregunte.

-¿Por que cusas tanto destrozo, tanto daño, tanta muerte, por que acabaste con ese tren no te importo que allí estuviera tu familia?, eres una miserable- me decía.

Esto me lleno de cólera, que sabia ella del accidente, como podía decir que lo que asía estaba mal después de lo que pase, tome a la pequeña, la apunte con la pistola y le dije:

-Si quieres volver a ver a tu hermana viva, AppleJack no revelaras mi identidad, todos los que sabían de mi personalidad ya están muertos, no la revelaras o tu hermana morirá- dicho esto noquee a su hermana y la cargue asta una alcantarilla para luego huir por ay.

-No por favor, a mi hermana no te la lleves, no le hagas nada, te prometo no le diré a nadie pero no te la lleves, por favor AppleBloom no tiene la culpa de nada no la mates no...- decía mientra lloraba desconsoladamente, como tenia la cadera dislocada, no podía seguirme y solo miraba mientras yo escapaba con su hermana.

Eso me conmobio un poco pero si se lo dejaba podría correr el riesgo de que me descubran así que me la lleve a mi cueva.


	5. Chapter 5

**Capitulo 5: Cloudsdale de Luto, el ultimo día de los Wonderbolts**

En la cueva...

-Donde estoy- dijo la pequeña pony- porque estoy encerrada en esta jaula.

-No te preocupes no te haré nada- aunque tu hermana revele mi identidad.

-Pero entones, porque no me dejar ir- me día casi llorando.

-Por que tengo mas miedo que tu, tengo miedo de no vengar a mis familiares, si me arrestan eso sera imposible, mas los cargos que me pondrían saldría en un millón de años- le dije de forma decaída.

-Bueno entones que harás con migo- me dijo ya mas calmada.

-Bueno primeramente yo hago las preguntas, sucesivamente viajamos a Cloudsdale- le dije mientras preparaba el carro y lo modificaba.

Luego salí a la tiende de Magia entre y compre un collar llamado Amuleto del Alicornia el cual metí en una bolsa junto con con algunas cosas de fierro, piedras mágicas y un martillo.

Después volví a mi cueva y construí 10 cañones mágicos con las gemas, estos tenían un gran poder ya que pulverizaran lo que tocaban. Luego decidí colocar una gema amis armas para a serlas mas fuertes, de eso no me arrepiento y por ultimo me coloque el collar de Alicornio el cual por poco me mata, pero luego note que adquirí magia sin la necesidad de un cuerno, por alguna razón que desconozco el collar se volvió azul.

Luego de preparar el carrito (Quedo con un aspecto similar a la batimobil) metí ay mis arma, prepare los cañones y metí a la prisionera a quien encadene a la parte trasera por miedo a que escapara.

-Déjame ir- me dijo cuando me preparaba a salir.

-Ahora todavía no sera luego- le dije con un tono amigable.

Del amuleto, solo sabia que corrupia el cuerpo mientras este hacia maldades, pero entones conjure un echiso que repelería eso y tendría el control total del amuleto, me sentí mas confiada, pero no menos preocupada.

Salí y aprovechando que todos buscaban sobreviviente tanto en el hospital como en la comisaria me escape.

* * *

><p>Entre tanto en otro hospital...<p>

-YA LES DIJE QUE NO DIRÉ NADA¡, esa maldita tiene a mi hermana y la matara si habro la boca- gritaba una furiosa AppleJack.

-Si no colabora la acusare de cómplice- le decía una Luna enfadada.

-QUE PASA AQUÍ- grita Celestia mientras entraba a la habitación junto con Twilight.

-Celes..tía, yo solo..- decía tartamudeando Luna.

-Ella necesita descansar déjala en paz hermana, cuando este mejor nos podrá apoyar- le regaño Celestia.

-Esta bien- dijo Luna mientras salia del cuarto.

AppleJack se puso a llorar, Twilight se le acerca mientras Celestia revisa su historial medico.

-Tiene a mi hermana, LA VA A MATAR¡, no por favor que no le pase nada- decía AppleJack entre sollozos.

-Tranquila, la guardia ya la esta buscando, pronto apare sera ambos- Decía Twilght intentado consolarla pero fue tal su llanto que ella misma intento dañarse por lo cual Celestia la sedo.

-Estará bien no te preocupes- le dijo Celestia a Twilight mientras salían de la habitación.

-Bueno iré a ver como esta Rainbow, esta en el hotel pegado a la Tv en la cual transmiten las acrobacias que harán los Wonderbolts- dijo Twilight un poco mas relajada.

* * *

><p>En Cloudsdale...<p>

-Apura, ya vamos a empesar- grita Soarin.

-Yo ya estoy lista- responde Spitfire.

-Yo tambien- añade Fleetfood.

En eso se escucha la puerta.

-Servicios de recamara- grita la extraña vos.

-Fleetgfood habré la puerta, estas mas cerca- dice Soarin.

-Esta bien- responde Fleetfood.

Abre la puerta y aparese la pony conocida como la vengadora nocturna.

-Adiós- dice la enmascarada.

-Espera, perdónanos por lo del puente , no ALTO¡- grita Spitfire.

-Ahora les pedirán perdón a los ponis que murieron por su culpa- sin darles tiempo de defenderse saco la metralleta de mano y les suelta una lluvia de balas que los perforo y mato instantáneamente.

Luego salto por la ventana para caer sobre su vehículo y salir volando de hay.

* * *

><p>En Canterlot...<p>

-Esto es increíble¡, los Wonderbolts ejecutaran hazañas asombrosas en 15 minutos- decía una Rainbow emocionada.

-Cálmate, a este paso te dar un ataque- comento Rarity.

-Sera fabuloso- añadió Fluttershy.

-Yo aun siento pena por A.J.- decía Pinkie Pie un poco mas calmada de lo común.

-Chicas lamento llegar tarde, es que fui al hospital a ver como sigue AppleJack, pero no esta nada mejor- comento Twilight.

-Y como esta- pregunto Rarity.

-Bueno ella esta...- dijo Twilight antes de ser interrumpida por Fluttershy.

-Emmm...amigas creo que devén ver eso- dijo algo preocupada y triste Fluttershy.

TV: En ultimas noticias... Los miembros integrantes de los Populares Wonderbolts han sido asesinado en su recamara antes de presentarse en un exhibición, los 3 miembros fueron identificado como Soarin, Spitfire y Fleetfood, según fuentes aun no oficiales, el ponicidio habría sido causado por una pegaso no identificada que se hace llamar Vengadora Nocturna... Volveremos en breve con mas noticias del caso... Bueno en otras noticias la Princesa Ce...(En ese momento Rainbow Dash pateo el TV con tanta fuerza que lo hizo trisas).

-No esto no es posible, esa pegaso a llegado ha llegado demasiado lejos, la voy a detener así sea lo ultimo que haga- grita Rainbow que sale volando por la ventana, para perderse a lo lejos.

-Rainbow, PARA¡- grita Rarity.

-No te oye- añade Fluttershy.

-Rainbow tiene razón, debemos detener a esa tal Vengadora lo antes posible quien sabe que mas siga- añade Twilight enojada.

* * *

><p>En algún lugar de Equestria...<p>

-5 menos, faltan 20 mas su líder 21, veamos quien sigue- decía Silver Rain.

-A que te refieres- comenta AppleBloom.

-El siguiente que eliminare sera nada mas ni nada menos que...- añade Silver Rain con un tono energético.

-¿Quien?- pregunta AppleBloom.

-Lightning Dust y Thunderlane- respondió Silver Rain riéndose.

-Oh no- añadio una preocupada AppleBloom.

Luego de esto se escondieron en ponyville y Silver Rain prepara su plan maestro para acabar con dos de los restantes causantes del accidente de su familia.


	6. Chapter 6

**Capitulo 6: Protestas en Poniville**

-Esto es inaceptable, 3 acróbatas muertas en su propio camerino y nadie logro identificar al agresor- decía un guardia furioso.

-Señor, al parecer entro por un conducto de ventilación o por una ventana, estaba disfrazada y no sabíamos que era ella- decía uno de los trabajadores preocupados.

-Pues ahora se presentara cargos contra ustedes por incompetentes- dijo nuevamente el guardia.

-No puede hacer eso¡- grito un trabajador.

-Si lo haré, gracias a ustedes han muerto 3 ponis y esto no quedara asi nomas- dijo el guardia.

* * *

><p>En poniville ...<p>

-Los guardias han estado arrestando a ponis sin razón...- decía una pony de nombre Rosa.

-En eso estoy de acuerdo- añadio Daisy.

-Yo opino que convoquemos una marcha- comento Valley.

-Estoy de acuerdo- grito la Alcaldesa- realizaremos la marcha mañana, ahora reunamos ponis y preparemos la marcha.

* * *

><p>En algún lugar de poniville...<p>

-Bueno que te párese la brisa- comento Silver Rain.

-Bueno, no estoy seguro ya que la granja que esta mas haya es mi hogar- respondió AppleBloom.

-Ups, no me di cuenta- dijo con exalto Silver Rain.

-Respecto a tu propuesta de ayudarte en tu venganza, déjame decirte algo, la venganza no es buena y terminara con tigo, te quiero como una amiga y no quisiera que acabes así- dijo AppleBloom con tristeza.

-Yo ya elegí mi camino, si debo acabar así, así sera- dijo Silver Rain algo mas seria que antes.

-Siento lo que te paso, quisiera recoger algunas cosas de mi casa club- dijo en manera de petición AppleBloom.

-Bueno, vamos, pero intentes nada, ya sabes lo que te pasara- dije de manera amenazante Silver Rain.

-SI, ya se- respondió AppleBloomm.

Y ambos salieron en dirección a la casa club, AppleBloom había logrado ganarse la confianza de Silver Rain, pero no en absoluto, por lo que Silver Rain la mantenía esposada ella con una cadena.

* * *

><p>En un tren rumbo a poniville...<p>

-Tranquilízate Fluttershy, vamos encontrar de seguro a Rainbow en su casa- decía una preocupada Twilight.

-Espero que este bien- dijo una triste Fluttershy.

-O cariño te preocupas demasiado- añadio Rarity.

-Twilight- dijo Pinkie Pie.

-Ahora no- dijo Twilight.

-Pero Twilight- insistió Pinkie.

-Dije ahora no- respondió Twilight.

-Pero...pero...- añadio Pinkie.

-Ahhhh...¡, bien que quieres- dijo con algo de enojo Twilight.

-Mira encontré esto cuadradito abajo, suena TIC-TIC-TIC a cada rato y ademas tiene un relogito- dijo sonriendo Pinkie.

-RÁPIDO¡, ARROJA ESO POR LA VENTANA¡- grito Twilight desesperada.

En ese momento Pinkie arrojo el objeto por la ventana, el cual ni bien callo afuera reventó, destruyendo lo rieles a su alcance, para suerte del tren, las rieles destruidas estaban atrás del tren.

-Ahora si creo a llegado demasiado lejos- dijo una Rarity enfadada.

* * *

><p>A la mañana siguiente una marcha en protesta al maltrato que los guardias asían salio en dirección a Canterlot, esta estaba acompañada po Wonderbolts novatos que remplazaran a los 3 muertos.<p>

-NO A LA VIOLENCIA¡, SI A LA PAZ¡- gritaban al unisono.

-QUEREMOS QUE NOS DEJEN EN PAZ¡- grito una poni.

-NO MAS PONIS MALTRATADOS INJUSTAMENTE- añadio otro.

Un contingente de guardias estaba listo para detener la manifestación, antes que partiera a Canterlot.

-Recuerden, usen todo a nuestro alcance- dijo el Capitán.

Las ambas partes se encontraron cara a cara:

-Deténganse ahora o no ve...- fue interrumpido por una piedra que lo impacto.

-Nos están arrojando piedras- grito un guardia.

-ATAQUEN...¡- dijo el capitán furioso.

Las partes chocaron y se enfrascaron en un combate violento, se arrojaba piedras de ambas partes, los unicornios lanzaban hechizos y los wonderbolts novatos bajaban a enfrentarse cuando un hechizo impacto en un ala del líder de los tres.

-Estas bien Lightning Dust- grito uno de los miembros de los Wonderbolts.

-Si, solo fue un ras...- dijo antes de ser interrumpida por una voz.

-Adiós- le dijo mientras saco una escopeta modificada mágica y le soltó un tiro que la derribo, una ves en el piso la remato de otro.

-No es posible, que le hiciste, tu eres - grito uno de los miembros restantes.

Silver Rain solo atino a saltar a la batalla, una ves ay las 2 miembros restantes no la localizaron debido a la gran multitud, Silver Rain sabia que acabar con un wonderbolt era difícil si este tenia conocimiento que lo ibas a enfrentar, por eso atacaba únicamente de sorpresa, para que sus victimas no se pudieran defender.

Derrepente paso algo inesperado, Silver Rain se sintió a salvo al ingresar en una alcantarilla, se acerco a su vehículo escondido hay cuando algo la impacto por la espalda.

-Pero, que ocurre- dijo una adolorida Silver Rain mientras miraba su herida.

-Esto es por los Wonderbolts- dijo Rainbow enojada.

Silver Rain noto que el arma que tenia Rainbow era uno de sus rifles, claro como Rainbow no conocía de armas tomo la mas elegante.

-No puedes a ser esto, aun me faltan 19 ponis mas...- dijo mientras caía inconsciente en el piso Silver Rain.

Entre tanto afuera del alcantarillado, los manifestantes resultaron vencedores, aunque fue una amarga victoria, ya que hubieron muchos heridos, afortunadamente ni un muerto.


	7. Chapter 7

**Capitulo 7: Hierva mala, nunca muere**

Dentro de la mascara...

No puede ser, este es mi fin, asta donde se Rainbow es fanática de los Wonderbolts, creo que no perdonara que haya acabado con 3 de sus miembros, bueno, al menos podre reunirme finalmente con mi familia.

Pensé que había muerto, luego recordé que los rifles tienes mucha potencia pero solo dañan una parte nomas, el impacto me cayo a la altura del abdomen si que no daño mis órganos vitales, pero creo que alcanzo a todos los órganos que estaban ay.

Sentí que alguien me abrasaba en la cabeza, reaccione lentamente y abrí los ojos despacio y lo que vi me dejo frió, la pony a quien tenia retenido en contra de su voluntad y la había separado de su hermana mayor estaba parada como escudo en frente de mi:

-¿Que ases AppleBloom?, retírate- le decía Rainbow.

-Ella a sufrido mucho, ella no es mala solo esta confundida, no le hagas daño- grito la pequeña.

-QUÍTATE¡- grito Rainbow.

No podía permitir que alguien perdiera a un hermano así que me puse en pie, bueno me pare como pude, y la mire frente a frente a Rainbow y le dije:

-Si lo vas a a ser, as lo de una ves, ¿A que esperas?, MATA ME¡- le grite en tono energice pero serio.

-Te estas entregando, eres una cobarde- me grito.

-MATA ME DE UNA VES¡- le dije con enfado.

-¿No te vas a defender acaso?- me dijo con algo de compacion y mas serena.

Puse mi cabeza en la salida de la punta del arma y le dije:

-Jala el gatillo de una buena ves, o no tienes valor, ACABA CON MIGO¡- le grite con mucha rabia, francamente no se en que pensaba.

Rainbow Dash bajo el arma casi llorando, no tenia valor, no tenia coraje, era solo alguien que fingía quien no era.

-¿Sabes porque no puedes matarme?- le pregunte.

-Nooo...- me dijo ahora si llorando.

-Yo morí ase mucho, no me importa lo que me pase, mi unico y ultimo objetivo es acabar con los culpables de mi desgracia- de dije fríamente.

AppleBloom contemplaba atónita la escena, nunca antes había visto llorar a Rainbow, todas la veían como una pony aguerrida y valiente, pero con unas cuantas palabras rompió en llanto.

-AppleBloom, pasame el kit medico, cura a Rainbow con el kit, si tuviera alguna herida, iré a ver como curo la mía- le dije con algo de enojo mientras me enserrava en el vehículo.

Rainbow no era un amenaza así que la deje hay, pero no revele mi identidad.

* * *

><p>En el camino a Canterlot...<p>

-La princesa Celestia tendrá que responder por esto- grito una pegaso.

-Como es posible que nos hayan echo esto- grito otro poni.

-Ya casi llegamos- dijo uno mas.

* * *

><p>De regreso en la mascara...<p>

Lo único que faltaba, destruido por completo la mayoría de órganos de abdomen, en eso recordé el collar que llevaba y ejecute un echiso de regeneración, no leí que los efectos secundarios eran un gran dolor y fatiga.

-Aaaaaaaaaahhhhhh...- grite con tanta fuerza que AppleBloom y Rainbow aparecieron de inmediato.

-¿Que ocurre?- pregunto AppleBloom.

-Nada, un hechizo de regeneración nomas- le dije con algo de risa.

-Que alivio- me respondió la pequeña con tranquilidad.

-¿Como es posible que una pegaso pueda ejecutar magia?, espera ese es el collar de alicornio, quitátelo, eso es lo que te esta corrompiendo- me dijo Rainbow desesperada.

-Mi deseo de venganza estaba desde antes ahora si me disculpan debo buscar al siguiente- les dije mientras cogía una escopeta y dos pistolas mágicas.

Salí y me dirigí a la terminal.

* * *

><p>En la estación de tren...<p>

-Rainbow, ¿donde estas?- gritaba Twilight.

-Debe estas en su casa- responde Rarity.

-Estoy muy preocupada, y si le paso algo- añadio Fluttershy.

-Adiós- grita un voz no muy lejos de ay.

Se escuchan 5 disparas y un pegaso de nombre Thunderlane cae muerte al piso.

-Ahhhhh...ha...ha...ha...- grita Fluttershy mientras sale disparada en dirección a su hogar.

-Espera¡- grita Rarity.

-YO LA ALCANZO¡- grita Pinkie Pie mientras corre a su atrás.

A lo lejos se escuchan disparos, al parecer al aire porque no cae nadie mas muerto.

-Esto no es cierto- comenta Twilight.

-Si lo es- añade Rarity.

Corrieron a ver lo que pasaba y vieron a una pony enmascarada que disparaba ahuyentado a los guardias y como esperando algo.

-Te tengo- grito Twlight mientras le lanzo un echiso paralizante que dio en el blanco.

-Eso es- añadio Rarity.

El enmascarado dijo una palabras y una capsula verde salio que al reventar mando a todos volando a la ves que sentían una sensación como que se estuvieran muriendo.

El piso se agrieto y un vehículo raro salio.

-Vayámonos- grito una pegaso.

-Debemos salir de aquí- añadio una pequeña.

-Salgamos de aquí- replico la enmascarada que se subía la vehículo.

El vehículo una ves que la enmascarada cerro la puerta salio volando de ay para desaparecer en el horizonte.

-Esto no es realidad, Rainbow, AppleBloom , que les paso- dijo una Twilight destrozada.

* * *

><p>En el vehículo...<p>

-El siguiente sera su líder- dijo la enmascarada.

-¿Y quien es?- pregunto Rainbow.

-Sunset Shimmer- dijo la enmascarada riéndose.

-Asia donde mi capitán- dijo una juguetona AppleBloom.

-Pon rumbo asía el Imperio de Cristal- dijo la enmascarada.


	8. Chapter 8

**Capitulo 8: Masacre en el Imperio de Cristal**

En el vehículo...

-No lo entiendo, creí que ya te habrías ido, Rainbow ¿por que te quedaste?- pregunto la enmascarada.

-AppleBloom me contó tu historia- respondió Rainbow.

-Rainbow y yo queremos que cumplas tu propósito- dijo emocionada la pequeña AppleBloom.

-Pero si lo asen se combinaran en mis cómplices y no quiero perjudicarlos- dijo preocupada la enmascarada.

-Entones ¿como te aras llamar?- interrogo Rainbow.

-¿Llamar?- respondió Silver Rain que ya se había quitado el traje.

-Si, todos los enmascarados tienen su apodo, pero tambien su nombre original- dijo Rainbow.

-Bueno francamente no lo en pensado, bueno mi apelativo es Vengador Nocturno, algo mas corto, ando de noche ¿no?, entonces que les párese Luna- dijo Silver Rain.

-Ese nombre ya esta en uso- respondió Rainbow.

-Entonces, que tal Crepúsculo- añadio Silver Rain.

-Crepúsculo es igual que decir Twilight, y tambien ya esta en uso- dijo Rainbow.

-¿Eclipse?- interrogo Silver Rain.

-Bueno no creo que nadie se llame así- respondió Rainbow.

-A mi me parece fantástico- dijo con emoción AppleBloom.

-Bueno así sera, desde ahora seré Eclipse, la vengadora nocturna o simplemente Eclipse- dijo Silver Rain.

* * *

><p>Entre tanto en un nuevo tren con destino al Imperio de Cristal...<p>

-Bueno, gracias a la dirección en la que salio, ya sabemos a donde se dirige- dijo una Twlight entusiasmada.

-Bueno aun tengo mis dudas acerca de lo que dices- dijo Rarity.

-Yo tambien, bueno díganme cual es el plan- interrogo Fluttershy.

-Es simple, primeramente debemos saber cual es el siguiente blanco, luego de eso prevenirlo, una ves que lo tengamos asalvo Fluttershy, tu tratas de entablar una conversación, primero intentaremos persuadir lo, si se niega nosotros estaremos ay para emboscarlo y atraparlo de una ves por todas- dijo Twilight.

-Solo falta algo- dijo Rarity.

-¿Que?- interrogo Twilight.

-¿Quien le va a decir a AppleJack lo de su hermana?- dijo Rarity.

-No ase falta, lo escuche todo, estaba detrás de la puerta- dijo AppleJack.

-Pe...pe...pe.. pero tu aun estas herida- dijo con preocupación Fluttershy.

-No me importa, debo estar ay para confrontar a mi hermana, esta claro que ese monstruo algo les ha echo tanto a AppleBloom como a Rainbow Dash- dijo con tono enérgico AppleJack.

-Bueno ya llegamos, desempaquen en el hotel y luego nos vemos en el centro en 1 hora- dijo Twilight y todas salieron al hotel.

* * *

><p>En Canterlot...<p>

-NO MAS ABUSOS¡NO MAS ABUSOS¡NO MAS ABUSOS¡- gritaba una multitud furiosa.

-¿Que son los reclamos?- grito la princesa Celestia.

-Son una manifestación enfurecida que dice que los guardias los han estado maltratando.

-Díganles que esos guardias abusivos serán castigados, por ahora no puedo atenderlos, si tienen algún reclamo mas que por favor esperen- dijo la Princesa Celestia mientras se dirigía a conversar con la Princesa Luna.

* * *

><p>En algún lugar del Imperio de Cristal...<p>

-Señora, al parecer nuestro enemigo esta aquí- dijo una vos en un almacén.

-Interroguen al guardia, que nos de información actualizada- añadio otra vos.

-¿Que quieren de mi?- dijo el guardia asustado- tu pero no puedes ser tu ¿Sunset Shimmer? donde as estado.

-Eso no es de tu incumbencia- dijo la extraña unicornio retadora.

-Dinos porque estabas fuera de tu puesto y que te paso.

El guardia comienza a recordar...

* * *

><p>-Cavo Pants, todo tranquilo, recuerda que nos han dicho que esa psicópata viene asía aquí- dijo un teniente.<p>

-Si aun no a pasado nada- respondió el cavo tranquilo.

Se escucha 6 disparos y el Teniente cae mal herido.

-Señor esta usted bien- grita el cabo.

-No te muevas- grita una extraña voz.

-¿Que pasa?- grito el cavo.

-Nada solo seras una carnada- dijo la extraña vos.

* * *

><p>-No lo recuerdo muy bien- dijo el cavo.<p>

-¿Que paso?- dijo la unicornio.

-¿Debes acordarte algo?- añadio la otra voz.

-Ya recuerdo, usaron un hechizo de aturdimiento y luego uno de localización- dijo el cavo.

-¿Localización?- dijo la voz que al retroceder derribo un frasco.

-¿Que ases inútil?- dijo la extraña unicornio mientras se acachaba para apuntar su cuerno para usar la magia para recoger el frasco.

En eso sonó un disparo y una bala roso la cabellera de Sunset Shimmer.

-¿Que pasa?- dijo la unicornio.

-Señora sera mejor que...aq..aa...- dijo cuando fue interrumpido por una lluvia de balas que lo atravesó por completo.

* * *

><p>De vuelta en la mascara...<p>

La unicornio se teletransporto y escapo, entonces me di cuenta del poni que cayo, era un poni terrenal que tambien estaba involucrado me di cuenta que habían mas ponis en el almacén así que dije:

-Hay ponis responsables del accidente, ejecútenlos, disparen los cañones mágicos- dije dando una señal.

-Entendido- respondió Rainbow quien activo todos los cañones y apunto a al almacén y abrió fuego.

El almacén quedo echo pedazos en cuestión de 3 minutos debido a la cantidad de disparos que recibió, la guardia llegaría minino en 5 minutos asi que revise de reojo los restos de los ponis caídos y me di cuenta que todos eran trabajadores de la unicornio responsable, aunque de los ponis que buscaba, de los 17 que me faltaba, solo habían 8 hay, de los 20 trabajadores que eran los que buscaba.

-8 menos restantes, 16 en total, nos falta 9 cómplices y el líder- dije con satisfacción.

-Bueno siguiente punto- pregunto AppleBloom.

-Volvamos al escondite le dije mientras entraba al vehículo.

Una ves adentro, el vehículo regreso al escondite mientras decenas de ponis trataban a apagar la llamas de fuego que por ser mágicas eran mas difíciles de apagar.


	9. Chapter 9

**Capitulo 9: ****Conspiración**

En la sala de Canterlot...

-Querida hermana, han pasado muchas cosas, pero debes saber que ella ya no es tu alumna y que esta intentando derrocarte de tu lugar, y por si eso no bastara, tambien amenaza el mio- dijo Luna.

-Eso lo se, pero la pena de muerte fue prohibida por los nobles de canterlot, no puedo permitir que alguien la elimine de un modo tan fácil sin que hagamos algo, ya que si no intervenimos seriamos cómplices y sabes ¿cual es la pena por matar?- pregunto Celestia.

-Si, pero si sabemos que ella la esta persiguiendo, ¿por que no simplemente dejamos que la mete de una ves?, ademas sobre sus cascos esta el peso de la sangre derramada de cientos de ponis- dijo Luna.

-No, por mas mala que sea, no puedo permitirme que ella la mate así por así, ademas ella tambien esta en falta- dijo con tono enérgico Celestia.

-Celestia, ella mato criminales, esos miserables se merecían morir, no creo que debe tener cargo por ello- dijo con la voz real Luna.

-Basta¡, no lo discutiremos mas, ella va a ser arrestada lo antes posible- grito Celestia.

-Hermana, no lo entiendes, esto podría ayudar a resolver un problema grave de delincuencia, los criminales ahora ya no se atreven a a ser ningún acto delictivo- dijo enérgicamente Luna.

-Gracias a ella, tengo una protesta, por lo que me dijeron los guardias, es que actúan así porque no saben contra quien luchar- dijo Celestia muy furiosa.

-No ordenare a mis guardias que la arreste y punto- respondió Luna mientras salia del salón.

-LUNA¡, ESPERA¡, ya se fue, no entiende a la amenaza a la que nos enfrentamos- decía muy furiosa Celestia.

* * *

><p>Bajo la mascara...<p>

-16 de 25, eso me complace, quiero que esos malditos tiemblen de miedo y tengan tanto que no se atrevan a salir a la calle- dije mientras llegábamos a la cueva que usa vamos de escondite.

-Creo que deberías conseguir mas datos de ellos, por que así como vamos, no creo que quieran salir a la calle para que los mates- dijo Rainbow.

-Creo que tienes razón, mañana aremos una visita al palacio real y buscaremos los datos de los habitantes- dije mientras me iba a dormir.

Y tal como lo sospechaba, cuando yo me dormí, o mejor dicho fingí dormirme, Rainbow despertó a AppleBloom y se pusieron a conversar a la entrada, me moví un poco y logre escuchar lo que hablaban, malditos traidores, si hay algo que odio mas que a los que abusan de los inocentes es a los traidores.

-AppleBloom, sabes bien que lo que asemos esta mal, lo que te propongo no es difícil, iré a buscar a las demás mientras tu vigilas y luego las traeré aquí, ya entre todas sera mas fácil atraparla- decía Rainbow, me daba ganas de volarle la cabeza.

-Si, pero, ¿que are si se despierta?- interrogo AppleBloom.

-Solo dile que salí a dar una vuelta, bueno ya vuelvo- y dicho esto salio volando.

-Bueno por favor no te levantes- decía tímidamente AppleBloom mientras regresaba a la cueva.

Con que seria fácil no, ahora les enseñaría que es fácil.

-AppleBloom, que esta pasando aquí, ¿donde esta Rainbow Dash?- le dije con ira.

-Ella salio a dar una vuelta- me dijo tratando de ocultar su miedo.

-Una vuelta, mira si a salido para algo mas, mas te vale decírmelo ahora- le grite.

-Yo..em...yo..no...sabría decir celo- me dijo tartamudeando.

-Ahora yo te diré algo- saque el arma que siempre traía encima y le aseste un tiro en la garganta.

-No, por favor , no quiero morir, no me mate- decía entre lagrimas mientras yo cogía mi pistola normal y le apuntaba.

-Si hay algo que odio mas que el abuso de los inocentes son los traidores- le grite segado por la rabia.

-No, por favor.

-Adiós.

Dicho esto le aseste un tiro que por alguna razón cambie mi puntera de la cabeza al abdomen. No me di cuenta de mi error asta que era demasiado tarde, que había echo, prive a una hermana de su hermanita menor al igual que ami.

-AppleBloom- dije mientras corrí asía ella, la cargue y la lleve al vehículo, adentro la opere extrayendo ambas balas y curando su cuerpo.

-Eres libre- dije mientras la dejaba en el suelo bien acurrucada.

No tardaría mucho en venir Rainbow y sus amigas así que me metí al vehículo y salí de la cueva lo antes posible, a donde iría, me había quedado solo, pero algo si estaba seguro, cumpliría mi promesa de venganza como sea.

* * *

><p>Una hora después( y yo salí arrancado pensando que llegarían rápido)...<p>

-AppleBloom, estas ay- susurro Rainbow.

No hubo respuesta, entraron a la cueva y la encontraron en una esquina inconsciente.

-Hermanita que te han echo- grito AppleJack mientras cargaba a su hermana y la llevaba cargando al carruaje, el cual salio arrancado asi el hospital del Imperio de Cristal.

* * *

><p>En el imperio de cristal...<p>

Toc toc toc toc, tocan una puerta, el dueño de la casa sale a ver quien era.

-Si dígame- pregunta el poni.

-Jhon Diamont- pregunta la extraña voz que llevaba una capucha.

-Si soy, yo- dijo confiado mientras asía señas a sus guarda espaldas.

-Adiós- dicho esto la pegaso extraña saco una ametralladora de mano y aniquilo a los 3 ponis presentes.

Dicho esto , la enmascarada se fue al vehículo y salio volando a Canterlot.

* * *

><p>En el hospital del Imperio de Cristal...<p>

-Señorita Rainbow Dash, debe decirnos quien es la poni con quien estaba secuestrada- decía un guardia.

-Ya les dije que no lo se- decía Rainbow, pero se le notaba clarito que mentía.

-Guardia, deténgalas a ambas, quiero que las interrogue- dijo el guardia molesto.

-No puede a ser eso- grito Twilight - eso es un abuso de autoridad.

-Si no coperar, presentare cargos de obstrucción de la justicia contra todos- dijo molesto mientras sus guardia se llevaban a Rainbow Dash y AppleBloon.

-Esto no se va a quedar así- grito Twilight mientras escribía una carta a la princesa.

-Ya lo veremos- dijo mientras salia del salón.

-Pagaran por esto- dijo AppleJack mientras salia.

-Lo mismo digo- añadio Rarity que tambien se iba.

-Eso, lo mismo digo- dijo Twilight mientras tambien salia.

Dicho esto todas se fueron todas a su cuarto, pensando en como ayudarían a sus amigas en prisión, pero Twlight tenia algo mas en mente.

-Mare Do Well- decía mientras dormitaba.


	10. Chapter 10

**Capitulo 10: Masacre en cadena en Canterlot**

En un callejón oscuro en la noche en Canterlot...

Un pony corría desesperado y herido en su pierna derecha.

-¿Que es lo que quiere de mi?- gritaba desesperado.

-A, no te recuerdas no, no te acuerdas de lo ponis que mataste en aquel tren- dijo la voz extraña que lo perseguía.

-Y A TI QUE TE IMPORTA¡- grito desesperado.

-Ese día murió mi alma, pero mi cuerpo aun vive y este vengara mi alma- dijo entre risas.

-¿Quien eres?- grito.

-Soy Eclipse, La Vengadora Nocturna, y tu eres un miserable que no te mereces la vida- y dicho eso apareció en el techo.

-¿Y que aras, me quitaras la vida?- dijo intimidan te.

-Adiós- y se oyeron 5 disparos.

* * *

><p>En el castillo en Canterlot...<p>

-No es posible, es correcto esto general, 2 ponis asesinados en menos de 20 minutos- gritaba Celestia.

-Si es correcto, Eclipse esta muy furiosa- dijo el genera.

-¿Eclipse?- interrogo Celestia.

-Si, ha valgo mas, los 2 muertos tenían una conexión directa con su...- dijo el guardia antes de res interrumpido.

-General, Señor, ay una victima mas la encontraron en un callejón- dijo un guardia.

-Ordene un búsqueda extausiba, como sea ella caerá hoy- dijo Celestia mientras salia de la cámara e iba a buscar a su hermana.

* * *

><p>Una casa en el centro de Equestria...<p>

- No lárgate, yo no te e echo nada- gritaba una abuela.

-Tu no, pero tu hija si, ¿donde esta?- grito una enmascarada.

-Nunca te lo diré- grito la abuela.

-Asta pronto- dijo la voz.

-¿Que?- interrogo.

Y recibió un marronazo que la noqueo, al rato la abuela despertó y escucho 6 disparos.

-No hija mía ¿porque te metiste en esto?, sabia que no era bueno para ti ¿porque?.

* * *

><p>En el castillo de Canterlot...<p>

-Luna, ¿donde as estado?, ¿por que tus guardias no han iniciado la búsqueda de la asesina?- grito Celestia.

-Ella no es una asesina, ella es una justiciera- respondió Luna.

-No entiendo, ¿como es posible que la defiendas después todo lo que ha echo?, acaba de llegar un reporte mas, una unicornio a caído y por lo que sabemos, ella puede invocar magia, pero tambien dicen que es una pegaso entones, ¿que es?- pregunto Celestia.

-Según uno de mis espías...- dijo Luna antes de ser interrumpida.

-Espías, la tenias vigilada, ¿porque no la arrestaste?- grito con mucha ira Celestia.

-YA ME ARTE¡- grito Luna con la voz real- ya te dije que no la voy a arrestar por que la considero una justiciera y ademas tu estas segada por el cariño a tu ex alumna y por eso...

-NO ME HABLES DE MI ALUMNA¡

-YO TE HABLO DE LO QUE YO QUIERA¡

-NO TE PERMITO¡

-TU NO ME IMPIDES NADA¡

-TU ESTAS MAL¡

-NO, TU LO ESTAS¡

-BASTA¡

Grito Celestia con tanta ira que dos rayos cayeron.

-Tu estas mal, estas segada por la ira y desesperación de proteger a tu alumna, espera Celestia que estas asiendo- grito Luna mientras veía a Celestia cargar su cuerno con magia.

-Traidora, defiendes a una asesina, entrégate ahora antes que sea demasiado tarde- dijo en tono firme Celestia.

-No, Celestia para, que estas asiendo espe...- dijo antes de recibir un rayo que la atravesó.

-Pagaras por tu traición- dijo Celestia que tenia los ojos rojos.

-No para- grito desesperada Luna.

-Asta nunca, hermana.

Y sonó el ruido de un rayo mágico al dispararse, Luna pensó que había muerto, pero grande fue su sorpresa al ver a Celestia caer muerta.

-Su altesa, ¿se encuentra bien?- interroga un guardia nocturno.

-Si estoy bien, ¿que le hiciste a mi hermana?

-Hice lo que jure, yo jure protegerla de todo lo que pueda- dijo el guardia.

-Pero, ¿la mataste?.

-Si, su alteza.

-Dios, sabes cual es la pena por eso.

-Cadena perpetua.

-Bueno esa ley ya no sera mas, voy a cambiar la leyes, lleva el cuerpo de mi hermana a un rió y tíralo ay, si te preguntan algo, no sabes nada, entendido.

-Si, su altesa.

-Bueno vamos- y diciendo esto Luna salio de la habitación a buscar algo con que curar la herida que llevaba.

* * *

><p>En una carretera...<p>

-Taxi- grita una unicornio.

-Si, señorita a ¿donde la llevo?- responde el taxista.

-Tan lejos de Canterlot como sea posible- dijo la unicornio con desesperación.

El carruaje taxi avanzo y el camino fue tranquilo asta la salida de la ciudad, cuando se encontraron con pegaso que obstaculizaba el camino. El carruaje casi la arrolla pero el conductor freno a tiempo.

-¿Que cree que ase?- grito el conductor.

-Avance, no se detenga- grito desesperada la unicornio.

-¿Quítese?- grita el conductor.

-Asta pronto- dijo la pegaso que obstaculizaba y saco un maso con el que noqueo al chófer.

-MUÉRETE- dijo la unicornio mientras disparaba un rayo mágico que alcanzo a la pegaso, pero esta traía puesta una especie de escudo que bloque el ataque.

-No puede ser, ¿que eres?- grito aterrada la unicornio.

-Soy una pegaso- y diciendo esto la extraña pegaso salio de la sombra y se dejo ver.

-No puede ser, eres tu, espera ¿como puedes usar magia?, un momento es el collar de alicornio, ¿como?, no entiendo...- decía confusa.

-Te explicaría pero seria alargarme demasiado, mejor acabemos con esto.

-Acabemos, no espera, no puedes...

-Adiós.

Se oyeron 3 disparos.

* * *

><p>En el hotel del Imperio de Cristal...<p>

-Spike, toma embia esta carta- dijo Twilight.

-¿A la princesa?- pregunto Spike.

-No, embiala a Silver Rain.

-¿Silver Rain?- pregunto Spike.

-Si, ella es la vengadora, quiero pedirle que haga un favor.

-Twilight, enloqueciste, esa pony es una asesina.

-Los asesinos son lo que acabaron con su familia.

-¿Su familia? lo dices como si estuvieras seguro.

-Y si estoy seguro, mira, cuando AppleBloom apareció, AppleJack me contó sobre su identidad, luego antes que se las llevaran a la cárcel, ambos me dijeron lo que pasaba, el ¿por que asía es?, y viendo su causa, yo tambien puede que haría eso si me pasara algo similar.

-Entones la mando.

-Si, pero el nombre e identidad quedara entre nosotros nomas.

-Esta bien, pero no creas que yo apruebo esto.

Y Spike mando la carta.

* * *

><p>A las afueras de Canterlot...<p>

-Bueno ya estoy lo suficiente mente lejos- grita un potro.

-Eso crees, de mi nadie se escapa- dijo una pegaso enmascarada.

-Maldita, ¿como me encontraste?- interrogo el poni.

-Hechizo de rastreo- dijo la pegaso

-¿Así fue como encontraste a mis amigos?, pagaras por lo que ases, eres peor que nosotros, tu solo eres...

-Silencio¡, nadie llora la muerte de tus amigos porque son como tu, unos ponis asesinos que merecían la vida.

-Y ¿que harás?, matarme, ASESINA ME¡,VAMOS¡, ¿QUE ESPERAS?¡, MATA ME¡- grito el potro.

-Con gusto, adiós.

Se escuchan 2 disparos.

* * *

><p>En la mascara...<p>

Cada ves falta menos ponis que acabar, ya me estoy espesando a cansar, no puedo creerlo, cuando los elimino, algunos ruegan, otros lo piden, pero en fin, la cosa es que ya casi termino, luego de que acabe, ¿que are?, ¿a que me dedicare?, bueno eso no importa, ya que no creo sobrevivir para terminar mi venganza, tal ves me vuele lo sesos, no lo se.


	11. Chapter 11

**Capitulo 11: Principios de Fin, Parte 1**

En la mascara...

No se por que no me e volado los sesos, por que no tengo fuerzas para a serlo, o porque no tengo el valor para a serlo. Bueno, ya es hora de que me baya a dormir, creo que escribiré un libro de mi experiencia, no para que a serlo, ¿quien lo leería?, nadie.

-Bueno, me voy- dije mientras iba al vehículo.

En eso apareció una carta en el piso.

-¿Que es eso?- me dije a mi misma mientras me acercaba a la carta.

Genial, estoy tan paranoica que ahora hablo sola, bueno en fin habri la carta y leí su contenido:

Silver Rain, se quien eres y se por que ases esto, no te justifico pero lo que ases es justo, ellos no merecen

vivir y tu y yo lo sabemos, pero ahora los guardias te buscan, no puedes ocultarte para siempre, pero ahora quisiera

pedirte un favor muy grande, Rainbow Dash y AppleBloom están presas porque callaron tu identidad y trataron de

justificar tus actos, por favor saca las de la cárcel, ellas no son criminales y no van a aguantar ni un día hay, por favor

ayuda las y tratare de a ser que cuando te atrapen, tu culpa y pena sea lo mas breve posible.

Sinceramente

Twilight Sparkle, fiel alumna de la princesa Celestia

Bueno, supongo que hoy no dormiré, espera ¿que estoy pensando?, ellas dos me traicionaron, no ¿que estoy diciendo?, ellas ocultaron mi identidad aun exponiendo su propia identidad, malditos guardias, pagaran por lo que le hicieron a mis amigas.

AMIGAS¡, desde cuando yo uso ese termino para referirme a las traidoras. TRAIDORAS¡, ocultaron mi identidad, bueno no se que sean, asi que mejor cumplo el favor que me pidieron, bueno es hora de irme.

-Sera una larga faena- dije mientras me dirigía a mi vehículo.

Y salí disparado a la pricion de Cristal.

* * *

><p>En la pricion de Cristal...<p>

-Tranquila AppleBloom, no va a pasar nada, lo que asen es un abuso de autoridad- decía Rainbow tratando de consolar a AppleBloom mientras esta lloraba inconsolablemente.

En eso habré la puerta de la celda y meten a una pegaso que no se paraba de mover gritando.

-SOY INOCENTE¡, NO E HECHO NADA¡, DÉJENME IR¡- gritaba desesperado.

-Cálmate, ¿que te pasa?- interrogo Rainbow.

-Me arrestaron, pero yo no he echo nada, no soy culpable, DEJEN ME SALIR.

-Gritando no conseguirás nada, ¿por que te acusan?.

-Esta bien, me calmo, me acusan de causar un accidente que mato a todos los ponis de un tren, pero me chantajearon, me dijeron que me matarían si no colocaba la dinamita- dijo desesperado.

-Entonces, si es un tren que iba a Canterlot y se cayo a un rio, estas en serios problemas, bueno dime ¿como te llamas?.

-Soy Raindrops, soy inocente no e hecho nada- dijo casi llorando.

-Bueno, ahora preocúpate por decirle eso a otra poni que te esta buscando.

-No, no, no, no, me va matar, ayúdenme, escondan me, AUXILIO¡- grito desesperada mientras trataba de esconderse en un rincon.

-Mira, tratare de hablar con ella, pero no te prometo nada, no te separes de mi- dijo con tono serio Rainbow.

-Esta bien- respondió tímidamente.

-Ahora trata de dormir, yo vigilare.

-Okey.

* * *

><p>Una hora después...<p>

-¿Que es eso que se acerca?- dijo uno de los guardias.

-Ha ver, déjame ver- dijo mientras se asomaba.

-SALGAN DE HAY¡

En ese momento, el muro norte recibió un cañonazo tan potente que derribo la parte central, logrando aser un gran agujero.

* * *

><p>En la celda...<p>

-¿Que fue eso?- pregunta AppleBloom.

-Párese que algo paso en el muro norte- responde Rainbow.

-Es ella, viene por mi, no sáquenme AUXILIO- grito Raindrops a la ves que empujaba con todas sus fuerzas la puerta de la celda.

* * *

><p>En el muro norte...<p>

-Necesitamos apoyo¡

-Esta aqqqqq...- fue atravesado por una bala.

-¿Que sucede?

-SALGAN DE AQUÍ¡

-NO SE RINDAN¡, es solo una poni.

-CORRAN¡

Se escucho un gran estruendo y el edificio se partió en dos dejando libre a algunos presos.

-¿Que no se escapen los prisioneros?

-Preocúpate por ti.

-¿Que?

-Muere.

Se escucha un disparo.

* * *

><p>En la celda, bueno , en los escombros de la celda...<p>

-Estas bien Raindrops- grito Rainbow.

-Si, si eso creo- respondió Raindrops

-Y tu AppleBloom.

-Yo si estoy bien- dijo sonriendo.

-Vengan sigan me- dijo Rainbow mientras abría la puerta y empujaba unos escombros.

Salieron al pasillo y un potro empujo a Rainbow, el potro le dijo:

-A donde crees que vas- dijo riendo.

Raindrops estaba en schock y no se movía y AppleBloom no sabia que a ser.

-Déjame en paz- dijo Rainbow y le metió una cascaso en la cara.

-A, luchadora, así me gustan- dijo riendo.

-Entonces te encantare yo- dijo una pegaso atrás de el mientras lo cogía por la crin y lo lanzaba contra un muro, lo lanzo con tanta fuerza que lo iso atravesar.

-Silver Rain, eres...- dijo Rainbow cuando fue interrumpido.

-Recuerda, soy Eclipse- dijo con una sonrisa.

-Hola Eclipse- dijo la pequeña AppleBloom.

-Hola, lamento lo de la cueva- dijo Eclipse.

-Bueno salgamos, vamos Raindrops- dijo Rainbow.

Raindrops se asomo y en ese momento Eclipse saco su arma y le asesto un tiro en el estomago que lo derribo.

-NO¡, POR FAVOR¡, NO ME MATES¡- gritaba desesperada.

-Adiós- dijo mientras apuntaba a la cabeza.

Rainbow levando la pistola asiendo que la pala atraviese el techo.

-A ella la chantajearon para que haga lo que hiso- dijo Rainbow seriamente.

-Y tu le creíste no- respondió Eclipse.

-Si porque dice la verdad- respondió Rainbow.

Eclipse miro a Raindrops que no dejaba de llorar y rogar por su vida a la ves que gritaba pidiendo ayuda y confirmando lo que había dicho Rainbow.

-Bueno, yo dije que mataría a 25 ponis y 1 mas que es el líder- dijo Eclipse.

Eclipse apunto a un grieta de donde el potro asomo la cabeza.

-Adiós- y abrió fuego, la bala dio en el blanco- Va monos de aquí- añadio mientras corría en dirección al vehículo que seguía disparando.

-Cálmate, ya paso todo- decía Rainbow mientras cargaba a Raindrops que no dejaba de llorar.

Una ves que el vehículo, Rainbow tomo el Kit de Medico y curo a Raindrops cada ves mas serena.

-Gracias por salvarme- tartamudeo Raindrops.

-No me lo agradezcas, tu no tenias nada que ver con ese atentado- dijo Rainbow

-Estoy de acuerdo- añadio AppleBloom.

-Va monos, la guardia muy pronto sabrá como reaccionar a lo disparos- dijo Eclipse mientras movía el control de arranque.

El vehículo se movió y se fue en dirección asía el Imperio de Cristal, Silver Rain tenia un raro presentimiento acerca de lo iría a encontrar, ya que antes de ir a la pricion paso por hay y vio barios trenes llenos que salían de hay, ademas de muchos guardias.


	12. Chapter 12

**Capitulo 12: Principios de Fin, Parte 2**

Bajo la mascara...

Supongo que el final, no e conseguido lo que esperaba, pensé que matando a los responsables del accidente cambiaría las cosas, pero no, al contrario, siento como si me consumiera un fuego que quema mi alma, las vidas de esos ponis que mate me pesan mas de lo que pensé.

Mi dolor no se a aliviado y lentamente me escabucho de mi cordura, congelado en mi locura, solo pienso en matar a los culpables, pero cada vida consumada me ase sentir peor.

Esta inmersa en mis pensamientos cuando una voz hiso perder mi concentración.

-Ehh... Silver... creo que debería ver esto- dijo Rainbow.

Me asome por la ventana y lo que vi me dejo helado, el imperio de cristal, estaba en ruinas y todo absolutamente esta destrozado.

-¿Que DEMONIOS¡ paso aquí?- pregunte, todos me miraron -Chrysalis, ya entendí.

-Debemos ayudar- dijo Raindrops.

-¿Y que esperas que haga?, son mas de mil- dije con algo de miedo.

-Bueno, todos sabemos que matas por venganza, ahora si llegaste a matar unos ponis por un simple tren que se estrello- dijo Rainbow cuando la interrumpí.

-¿Simple?- dije con algo de enfado.

-Bueno, perdón por eso, pero si mataste a ponis por eso, no creo que pase algo si matas Chrysalis, ademas ayudarías a muchos defendiendo el imperio- dijo dándome ánimos.

-Bueno, si entro y ataco lo único que conseguiría seria que nos maten- les dije retadora.

-Bueno, si no lo ases por nosotras, as lo por ellos, muchos de ellos perderán a sus familiares y amigos- dijo AppleBloom.

-Pueden seguir con eso, no me convenseran- dije segura.

* * *

><p>10 minutos después...<p>

-No entiendo como pude dejar que me convencieran- dije molesto.

-Bueno, eso no importa ahora- dijo Rainbow.

-Raindrops, me copias- dije por un transmisor.

-Si, te copio- respondió.

-Bueno cuando escuches un disparo, abre fuego contra la ciudad- le dije.

-Esta bien- me contesto.

-Si algo nos pasara, sal corriendo y lle bate a AppleBloom- dije.

-No pienses así todo saldrá bien.

Y nos movimos por los techos de las casas con la esperanza de hallar en donde estaban los prisioneros, los tenían el la plaza principal, hay tambien estaban la Princesa Cadence y su hermano de Twilight, como se llamaba, creo que Shinind Armor, no me acuerdo, pero en fin, todos estaban en capsulas.

-Escaparon- dijo con alivio Rainbow.

-¿Quienes?- pregunte.

-Twilight y las demás- dijo sonriendo.

-No lo creo- dije al ver que traían mas capullos.

En ese momento, se escucho un cohete reventar.

-Oh no- dije preocupado.

-¿Que?- pregunto Rainbow.

-Que bueno pensé que Raindrops dispararía al escuchar el cohete reventar, pero sabia que no era tan ingenua como para confundir un disparo con un pirotécnico- dije confiada.

-Bueno, pues te equivocas- me respondió enseñando el cielo.

El cielo estaba lleno de cometas purpuras que cada vez se veían mas grandes, bueno era un hecho, Raindrops había disparado una andanada.

-CÚBRETE¡- grite sin importarme la presencia de los Chrysalis.

Los Chrysalis alsaron vuelo al oír mi voz, pero fueron destrozados por la andanada que los desintegro para luego reventar en la ciudad, con fuerza tal que destruía el cristal, del cual estaba echo el imperio.

-¿Que pasa?- grito la Reina Chrysalis.

Pero ya era tarde para cualquier reacción, en cuestión de segundos, la ciudad quedo echo polvo, murieron 651 Chrysalis en el ataque, pero, tambien 324 ponis, felizmente no hubo nadie de la realeza muerto, o el precio de mi cabeza hubiera quintuplicado.

-RAINBOW DASH¡, ya tienes lo que buscabas, ahora me largo de aquí antes que me cuelguen- dije mientras corría en dirección a mi vehículo.

-Espera, las explosiones han alertado a los Chrysalis restantes- dijo.

-Pero tambien libero a los guardias, la anterior fueron atacados por sorpresa y en desventaja, ahora son mas que los Chrysalis, y ademas si me cogen me cuelgan así que, CHAU¡- dije mientras me esfume a mi vehículo.

No me gusto nada lo que encontré en la entrada, dos ponis muertos, eran los dos restantes de mi lista, ya con eso solo faltarían el líder.

-Bueno, con esto solo me aqqqq...- dije pero sentí que algo me atravesó por la espalda.

Voltee a ver de que se trataba y era la ultima poni que de la cual hubiera sospechado.

-Raindrops, ¿Por que?- le dije mientras miraba la larga hoja de acero que salia de mi abdomen.

-Perdóname, no puedo controlar mi cuerpo- dijo casi llorando.

La mire mas de cerca y vi que tenia los ojos verdes.

-Reina Chrysalis- dije antes de caer al piso.

-No, soy lo que tu tanto querías atrapar- me respondió de sorpresa Sunset Shimmer.

Logre ver que los guardias encerraron en los capullos a Raindrops y a AppleBloom. En eso llego la Reina Chrysalis.

-Reina Chrysalis, ya tenemos a la vengadora- dijo uno de los guardias.

-Ahora que tome el imperio de cristal, sera mucho mas fácil tomar las otras ciudad y al final seré yo la única gobernante de equestria- dijo orgullosa la Reina Chrysalis.

-¿QUE?¡, me dijiste que yo seria la gobernante si te ayudaba a conquistar Equestria- grito Sunset Shimmer.

En eso dos guardias la sujetaron y la reina se le acerco.

-Debes saber que solo hay lugar para una sola- dijo mientras hundía su cuerno en el pecho de la unicornio, luego soltó un hechizo que termino con la vida de la unicornio.

-Sabes, si hay algo que odio mas que a los que abusan de los inocentes es a los traidores- dije mientras me ponía en pie, a pesar de la hoja clavada en mi pecho.

-¿De que hablas?- dijo la Reina.

-Adiós- y me lanza sobre ella de tal forma que la punta de la espada atravesó a ambos y se incrusto en la parte de abajo del corazón de la Reina.

-¿Que?¿Como? no es posible, ni los elementos pudieron derrotarme no puedes a serlos tu, solo eres una pegaso- dijo asustada a la ves que sorprendida.

-Nos veremos en el infierno- le dije seriamente y al se vuelo.

Al a ser esta acción, hice que la espada cortara el corazón de la Reina, tuve a agarrar la hoja para que no me rebanara a mi tambien.

-Esta hecho- dije mientras caía al piso.

Seria un hecho, los guardias me cogerían cuando logren controlar la ciudad, al menos sabia algo, la herida estaba justo atravesando una arteria y para cuando se den cuenta de mi presencia, ya habría muerto. Perdí el conocimiento.


	13. Chapter 13 y 14 (Final)

**Capitulo 13: Todo tiene su Final**

Bajo la mascara...

Estaré muerte, o estoy en cárcel, no esperen eso que esta adelante no es la cárcel.

-¿Donde estoy?- pregunte.

-Estas en tu vehículo, nos dirigimos a Filadelphia- repondio una voz extraña.

-No puede ser, Princesa Luna, ¿Que esta pasando aquí?- dije mientras intente levantarme, pero habían correas que me sujetaban las extremidades y una la cabeza.

-Vamos a Filadelphia, tu ya no mataras ningún poni mas, por lo que veo ya has completado tu venganza y no ase falta matar mas.

-¿Que esta pasando aquí, que voy a a ser en Filadelfia?.

-Bueno, ves eso que esta allá- me dijo señalando un montón de cajas de regalo- son los regalos de Twilight y sus amigas, no te alteres, no te quitamos la mascara, en cuanto a que harás, te e perdonado tus crímenes, en Filadelfia harás una nueva vida, no tendrás nada de conexiones con el pasado, solo vive tu vida- dijo mientras detenía el vehículo y salia por una ventana.

-Espera, no te falta algo- le dije forcejeando la correas.

-No te e quitado el collar de Alicornio, así que usa tu magia para liberarte- dijo mientras cerraba el vehículo- gracias por lo del imperio de cristal y te deseo la mejor suerte.

-Adiós- le dije de manera agradecida.

-Nos veremos- me repondio y cerro la puerta.

Luego de eso tuve ganas de llorar, no de pena sino por que no me acordaba como era el hechizo para desatar nudos, al final termine quemando la correas, pero aun así me costo liberarme de ellas, finalmente salí del vehículo y vi un pequeño pueblo, bueno tenia una nueva vida, borrare toda coneccion con el pasado y viviré una vida digna d una pegaso, pero aun así nunca pude escapar de mis sueños, mis pesadillas.

Abrí los regalos y vi que había de todo, desde vestidos asta postres, pero lo que me llamo la atención fue un traje igual al mio pero mas resistente, la tela aguantaba mas y era mas elástica. Bueno, viviré una nueva vida.

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 14: Una nueva vida<strong>

Bajo lo que quedaba de la mascara...

Salí del vehículo y me tope con una poni, de nombre Conert Top.

-¿No puede ser?, eres tu- me dijo asustada.

-Descuida, ya abandone el negocio de asesinar- le dije.

-No, tu eres la hija del señor Silver, eres Silver Rain.

-Si.

-Pero, esto es increíble, bueno que te trae por aquí.

-Busco trabajo- le dije mientras me quitaba mi traje que estaba echo añicos.

-Bueno, si no te importa puedes quedarte en mi granja de zanahorias.

-Esta bien.

Ella fue muy gentil, me llevo a su granja en donde me asenté, lleve el vehículo por la noche, pero Conert Top por temor a que vuelva a lo de antes lo escondió no se donde.

Estaba dicho, viviría hay asta el día de mi muerte, o al menos eso creía, lo bueno era que finalmente alcance la paz que tanto buscaba, aunque las pesadillas me persiguieron por un tiempo, logre olvidarme de eso pronto.

-Al fin paz- dije una mañana mientras recogía las zanahorias de la cosecha anterior.

**Fin**

* * *

><p><strong>Si te gusto el fantic, no olvides comentar, los comentarios y criticas me ayudaran a mejorar, me despido asta la próxima, ande con cuidado, eduques lo mas que pueda, respete para que lo respeten y que dios, la virgen y los santos lo acompañen.<strong>

**Hasta luego.**


End file.
